I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display assemblies and, more particularly, to a display assembly having a plurality of indicia bearing faces.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The goal for all display assemblies containing advertising or promotional material is both to obtain and retain the attention of the customer or person to which the advertising is directed. The previously known display assemblies have heretofore relied almost exclusively on the advertising or promotional material to attract the attention of the customer rather than the display assembly itself.